Mission Failed
by kaijin-taichou
Summary: Harry realizes Ginny is meant for him but he is aware that Ginny doesn’t feel the same way. Ginny is on a mission and she doesn’t know how to begin or to finish it. I really don’t know how to make the summary of this story… sorry but please read…


**Summary: **Harry realizes Ginny was meant for him but he is aware that Ginny doesn't feel the same way. Ginny is on a mission and she doesn't know how to begin or to finish it. I really don't know how to make the summary of this story… sorry but please read…

**Pairing: **Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer: **How I wish I own Harry Potter but unfortunately, I don't. :-(

**Author's Note:** Well, this is my third fanfic, my first H/G fanfic. I hope you'll like it. It **doesn't** contain any spoiler from the Half- Blood Prince because I made this fanfic four months before the release of the book. Beware of the wrong grammars and spellings. Thanks in advance! Enjoy! Please R&R!

**MISSION FAILED**

By: gryffinhauz88

**Chapter One**

**Harry's Visitors**

The Privet Drive was as boring as usual. Staying there with the Dursleys, no one could tell how cruel life is… except for Harry Potter.

But it was not a usual summer for Harry. He'll be in his seventh year this year and he still had stay for a week and three days with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his pig- looking cousin, Dudley.

_How I wish someone will come here and visit me._ Harry thought as he spent his whole day at his second- handed room. _Yeah, as if someone will do visit you. But at least... _Then he reached out for Ron's and Hermione's recent letters for him. _At least, I'm receiving letters from them._

Together with Ron's and Hermione's letter was Remus Lupin's letter for him. After Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, died, Lupin took his place. He served as a godfather, father and friend of Harry. Harry returned the letters in the side table and he went to bed.

------------------------

Harry woke up and found the Dursleys having their breakfast. Aunt Petunia wasn't bothering to wake him up. He joined them after he had got a hotdog and pancake.

"Kindly get the mails, Dudders" said Uncle Vernon while reading a Muggle newspaper.

"I'll get it," said Harry and he stood up.

"No boy, sit down there. _Dudley?_" said Uncle Vernon loudly. Harry knew that Dudley was not willing to do it but Uncle Vernon seemed to have a worse morning than usual. Dudley stood up and went to the living room.

"Dad! Harry got a letter!" shouted Dudley and ran to the kitchen room. Harry stood up to grab his letter from Dudley but Dudley was too quick.

"It's not yours! That's mine!" said Harry irritably.

"Who'll write to you, huh? It's not a weird letter," said Dudley and he examined Harry's letter. "From Ginny Weasley… who's this Ginny? Another weird person like you?" Then he was in the act of opening it.

Harry looked at Dudley angrily, making his cousin step backwards.

"Give-that-letter-to-me!" said Harry angrily.

"Remember boy, you can't use your stupid thing here! You'll be expelled!" said Uncle Vernon, as angry as Harry.

"I don't care if I'll be expelled! All I want is my letter!" said Harry hotly and determined. Then he looked back at Dudley, who was now white.

"Give it to him, Diddy," said Aunt Petunia in a shaking voice.

Dudley gave it to Harry then Harry grabbed his plate and stormed to his room.

------------------------

While helping himself with the pancake, Harry looked at Ginny's letter. He can't help but to smile. _Why did she write?_ And he didn't waste any time. He opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi! How are you? I know you're surprised because I did the Muggle letter correctly. Hermione taught me how to do this on my first year. But it's not the reason why I write to you. _"Oh, thank you, Hermione!" said Harry under his voice.

_I know how cruel your life there with your Muggle relatives. _"You just don't know… How I wish you're here,"_ That's why I decided to visit you on Saturday._ Harry sat down properly and cleaned his eyeglasses if he had read the words correctly. "Visit me?" said Harry louder and his smile became wider. _And I'm with Ron and Hermione._

Harry's smile faded a bit. "Why do they have to spoil the moment…? What are you saying, Harry? Ron and Hermione are your _best friends_!

_Then on Tuesday, Dad is going to fetch you. We decided to let you stay here at the Burrows until the day we'll head to Hogwarts. Mum and Dad were supposed to fetch you earlier but Dumbledore didn't allow them._

_So, we'll see you on Saturday, around 10:00 am. But we're not going to use the Floo Powder. We'll visit you in a Muggle way (to let Ron learn some Muggle stuffs). Take care._

_Love from,_

_Ginny_

Harry couldn't explain his feelings. He knew that he was feeling something for Ron's sister, Ginny, since his 5th year. But he knew that he had it since his 2nd year but just didn't pay any attention. Though he was obviously flirting with Cho Chang at those times, he knew that there was something in his heart that wanted Ginny but he chose Cho.

Unfortunately, when he realized it, Ginny was no more interested to him. He was aware that Ginny used to fancy him, but that was before and now, he proved that the motto, "_You'll only know how important that person to you when you lose them," _was true.

Harry couldn't wait for Saturday. _Two more days!_

------------------------

But those two days seemed to be two months. Harry felt that the time ran so slow and Dudley was also curious with Ginny then he'll insult her.

"One more time, Dudley, you'll see!" warned Harry on a Friday night. He told the Dursleys about his visitors, with Remus Lupin's consent. Harry wrote to Lupin for the Dursleys to agree.

Now, Dudley went to his room to insult him especially Ginny and because of Harry's threat, Dudley went out of his room scared, to Harry's satisfaction.

------------------------

Harry woke up at six o'clock in the morning. He fixed everything. Then at seven o'clock, the Dursleys had their breakfast.

"We're going to the mall. I don't want to see my house destroyed later, understand?" said Uncle Vernon.

Harry tried not to smile. He straightened his face and nodded.

"I'm not coming, Dad," said Dudley making Harry really not to smile. "I want to see Harry's weird friends." Harry gave him a cold look but Dudley was determined not to come with his parents.

"Okay, but what do you want, Diddy?" asked Aunt Petunia sweetly.

"The newest and latest things," answered Dudley.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia left at 9:30, leaving Harry and Dudley alone.

"I won't give your satisfaction," said Dudley as he closed the door.

"Don't you dare ruin the day. As you'd said, they're weird and they're also wizards and witches," said Harry, sounding like threatening his cousin.

Though Dudley looked nervous, he managed to smile. "We'll see." Then he went to his room.

------------------------

Harry kept looking at his watch. It was already 10:20 but Ron, Hermione and Ginny weren't there.

"They'll not come," said Dudley as he was making his way downstairs.

"Shut up," said Harry then the doorbell rang. He ran to the door but Dudley was fast enough and he was the one to open the door.

"Hi, Harry— Oh, I'm sorry. Where's Harry?"

Dudley stopped dead and just stared at the red- haired girl. She was with another red- haired guy and a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Ginny, I'm here," said Harry and he looked at his cousin. To Harry's great surprise, Dudley was as red as a tomato.

"Y-You're Ginny?" asked Dudley nervously.

Ginny looked at him and smiled. "Yes. And I guess, you're Harry's cousin, right?" This time, Dudley was redder.

Harry ignored Dudley then let Ginny, Ron and Hermione in while Dudley was left but still staring at Ginny. Harry saw Ron noticed the way his cousin looked at Ginny and threw Dudley a cold look.

"So, how are you, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine. And what took the three of you so long?" asked Harry.

"I told them," Ron whispered after looking at Dudley, "that we should go here using the Floo Powder. But Ginny and Hermione insisted to use the Muggle transportation. And we've been sitting in a bus for so long but the bus wasn't moving because of tarrific jam."

"Traffic jam, my brother, it is traffic jam. But at least, we're already here," said Ginny then she smiled at Harry. Harry didn't know what to do. _Smile back at her, stupid git!_ Then he smiled.

As Ginny and Hermione shared their summer experiences, Harry and Ron were always having glimpse of Dudley, who was sitting in the kitchen, watching them and staring at Ginny.

"Hey! Are you listening?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, yes, we are," said Ron and he looked back at them.

"Yeah, Hagrid is really great," said Harry absently.

"Such good listeners, you two," said Hermione ironically. "What we're saying is about our prediction if there will be a ball this year."

"A ball?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, a ball. We heard that Hogwarts will be conducting a ball," said Ginny.

"And how did you found out?" asked Ron acidly. Harry knew that he and Ron have the same idea about that: They both hate ball and party that includes dates.

"Because of Michael Corner," answered Hermione. "And he already asked Ginny if ever there will be."

"WHAT!" Ron shouted indignantly while Harry whispered it. _How that Corner could know that ball?_ Harry thought.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "C'mon Ron, it is Ginny's right if she wants to go with anyone."

"But she doesn't know anything about that thing," said Ron hotly.

"Oh, I forgot, you're the expert about dating, huh, Ronald?" said Hermione sarcastically. "Why don't you just mind your own love life? Try to find someone, _somewhere_ to ask and surely, she'll say _yes_," said Hermione but she wasn't looking at Ron. Ron stared at her.

"What do you mean? How can you talk about that? Do you have any _love life_?" asked Ron impatiently.

"No, I don't have," snapped Hermione.

"Then you should be the one to find someone, _somewhere_ and surely, he'll say _yes_," spat Ron. "And who told you about dating?"

Hermione turned red. "Viktor." Ron looked at her furiously.

"Yeah, how could I forget about Vicky? Did Vicky ask you for a date?"

"Stop calling him Vicky!"

------------------------

While Ron and Hermione were having their usual row, Harry gazed at Ginny. She was busy interfering with her brother and Hermione.

_Why did I ignore your feelings for me before? And why did I realize this feeling when your feelings for me were already gone?_

"Stop seeing him, Ginny," said Ron.

"Ginny is in the right age to decide who or not to date," said Hermione.

"But I'm just doing my job as a brother," bellowed Ron.

"You're so overprotective brother, Ronald, if you ask me."

------------------------

Ginny sighed and gave up. Ron and Hermione were worst than Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were not freaking out like these two were doing. Ron and Hermione were arguing as though they were her parents: a dad who's an overprotective and a mum who's a supportive one. Then she looked at Harry who was staring at her.

_Do I look ugly? Oh, Harry, don't stare at me like that. I'm doing my mission, Mission Forget Harry James Potter._

That was Ginny's reason why she dated Michael Corner, to get rid of her feelings for Harry. No one knows how hurt she was when Harry asked Cho for the Yule Ball while he didn't bother to ask her. No one knows how hurt she was when Harry and Cho dated in her fourth year. Nobody knows how hurt she was that Harry Potter doesn't paying attention with her feelings.

Ginny knew that she was being unfair to Michael that's why she turned him down but dating someone seemed to be her last hope in forgetting the existence of her feelings for Harry. Ginny loved him ever since the first day she saw him. She has been hurting for seven years and seven years is enough to move on.

She just smiled at him and focused again to Hermione and Ron, who's now arguing about Hagrid's hut.

* * *

After the conversation with the trio, our dearest author decided to interview the faculty in Hogwarts regarding the ships and here is the result of the interview/debate with the teachers in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First victim, oops, I mean, interviewee is Professor Sprout of Herbology. 

**GH88: **Hello there, Professor Sprout! Can I ask you something?

**Professor Sprout: **Hello there, hmmm, what's your name again?

**GH88: **Hmmm, that's something I can't reveal.

**Professor Sprout: **Ok. So what will you ask me?

**GH88: **Oh, I would like to ask what ship you are sailing!

**Professor Sprout: **Ship? You mean the pairings?

**GH88: **Yes, Professor.

**Professor Sprout: **Oh, Ron and Hermione is an obvious one but I'm for… Neville and Luna! You see, Neville is a great student and Luna; she's also doing great in Herbology so I think they are matched.

**GH88: **Oh. Thanks, Professor. But did you know that JK had rejected that ship?

**Professor Sprout: **(with teary eyes) she did?

**GH88: **Yeah. Oh, I'm so sorry…

But Professor Sprout went to the faculty room and asked her fellow teachers if it is true.

**Professor Sprout: **(from the faculty room, which is very far from where gryffinhauz88is, so she is shouting) I'll believe you if you could give me **10**+ reviewing butterflies for my plants.

**GH88: **Well, I could only give that if you will give me 10+ reviews. Thanks!


End file.
